Hidden Identity
by KatZen
Summary: It's just one small favour, John reasoned. One small, simple favour. But it's not as simple as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Thunderbirds do not belong to me. They are the property of Gerry Anderson and his affiliates. Neither does "The Guy Next Door"-Meg Cabot. No money is made from this story. Any unrecognized characters belong to my imagination, which hopefully belongs to me.**

**AN: So, John's turn already. Should probably warn you that I'm experimenting with writing styles, and that this is written in e-mail format. Also, FF. net doesn't support the e-mail "at" symbol, so I've had to replace the "at" with an underscore. **

**Many thanks to Little Miss Bump for beta reading this. **

Chapter One

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Human Resources (humanrescourcesbot_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Late Notice

--

Dear **Ms. Mackenzie**

This is to inform you of your **39****th **late note this year. You were **156 **minutes late today. Please note that working hours at New York Editor Enterprise begin at 9 AM, and that every employee is expected to 'swipe in' promptly.

Consistent lateness could also be interpreted as a symptom of:

- Sleep deprivation

- Depression

- Alcohol dependency

- Unstable mental disposition

- Lack of organisational skills.

A copy of this e-mail has been sent automatically to your boss, **G. Sanchez, **and will be placed in your personal profile, which will be reviewed at your next employee evaluation assessment. Subsequent late notices can result in suspension or dismissal from New York Editor Enterprise.

Sincerely,

Human Resources

New York Editor Enterprise- New York's Number One Journalistic and Publishing Enterprise.

_This is an automated e-mail. Please do not reply to this e-mail. If you wish to reply, please do so through the appropriate channels via your Human Resources representative. _

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**Subject:** Where are you?

--

Jade? Where are you? I know you come into work late, but never this late. Boss is getting antsy. The vending machine is broken and Greg hasn't had his Ginger Beer yet.

Well, if you're not coming in, can you at least give me a call and let me know you're OK? I'm worried about you.

Lara oxo

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Greg Sanchez (gsanchez_nyeditor. com)

**Subject:** Mackenzie!

--

Mackenzie! Where the hell are you?! How hard can it be to come into work ON TIME?! What do you do every morning that could possibly make you late by over two hours?!

I'm still waiting on the final edit on the column for 'Quasars of the Century'. It was meant to be on my desk YESTERDAY!

You'd better walk through those doors in the next five minutes if you want to be assured of your job security! I'm losing my patience!

* * *

**To: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject:** Where are you?

--

Lara. Relax. I'm here. And I'm OK. Well, as OK as I can be after this morning.

I'll fill you in later, OK? Now I have to write to Greg and explain the story behind the tardy.

TTYL

Jade ;-)

* * *

**To: **Greg Sanchez (gsanchez_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject:** Where the hell was I?

--

Since it is so vitally important that you know every detail of my day, I've included a condensed diary in this e-mail. Sitting down, Greg? Have you got a Ginger Beer? Because this might shock you.

7:00- Alarm rings. Hit snooze button.

7:10- Alarm rings. Hit snooze button.

7:20- Alarm rings. Hit snooze button. Drag weary body out of bed and enter bathroom for morning ablutions.

8:00- Leave bathroom. Turn on TV and check weather. Grumble as it is supposed to rain.

8:04- Pour milk into cereal bowl and slurp some coffee.

8:19- Rinse bowl and mug and place it in dishwasher.

8:21- Rummage around looking for misplaced keys.

8:26- Find keys under sofa.

8:30- Leave apartment and lock door behind me. I am surprised to see Mrs. Freelancer's (my neighbour's) paper still on her doorstep. Am even more surprised to hear her dog barking desperately.

8:31- Knock on neighbour's door. No response.

8:32- Knock louder. Twist doorknob. Am very surprised to find it unlocked.

8:33- Push door open. Find neighbour lying on carpet, face down, not breathing.

What was I supposed to do, Greg? Leave her on the carpet and go to work?

I called the cops and an ambulance and waited until they came, and then accompanied her to the hospital.

Guess what she's in, Greg.

Go on. Guess.

A medically induced coma. You read that right. _A medically induced coma_.

So I'm sorry, but work wasn't the first thing that crossed my mind. But, I'm telling you; there could be a story here, and I think I should be the one to write it. I am a journalist, and you know you can't keep me on Page 12 column forever.

Jade

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Greg Sanchez (gsanchez_nyeditor. com)

**Subject:** You can't keep me on p.12 forever…

--

Yes, Mackenzie, I can keep you on p.12 forever because I am your boss. And as long as I am your boss, you will remain on p.12 until I say so.

And there is one story I haven't heard; why you didn't notify anyone you were going to be late. It's called a phone. Heard of it? I thought you might have.

Next time, call. Got it?

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Lunchtime?

--

Hey Jade,

Where d'you want to go for lunch? And then you can tell me all about your morning.

Lara.

* * *

**To: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Lunch

--

I can't. I have to go home and walk Taco.

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Taco?

--

Who, or what, is Taco?

* * *

**To: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Taco.

--

Taco is my neighbour's Great Dane. You know Mrs. Freelancer? I found her unconscious this morning. Anyway, long and the short of it is that she's in a coma and I have to walk her dog and look after her cats.

And don't tell me to contact her relatives. From what she's told me, she has no-one left in this world. Except for her nephew.

But I can't find much information on him.

So, no, I can't contact him because I know nothing about him.

Now, I have to go home and walk the dog.

I'll e-mail you when I come back.

Jade.

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **You owe me

--

While you were walking Taco, I did some digging around. Look what I found. It's Seb Freelancer (Mrs. Freelancer's nephew) e-mail address.

It's cameraman_hotshotphotos. com

Turns out he's a new and upcoming still camera shooter. Apparently, some of his shots are in the art gallery.

Drop him a line. He needs to know his aunt is in hospital. And maybe he'll look after the dog and you can have lunch with me.

Lara :P

* * *

**To: **Seb Freelancer (cameraman_hotshotphotos. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Mrs. Freelancer

--

Dear Mr. Freelancer,

My name is Jade Mackenzie, and I am a neighbour to your aunt.

This morning, your aunt was taken to hospital and was placed in a medically induced coma, after being brutally attacked with a lamp and sustaining major trauma to her head.

Police think this was a botched up 'break and enter', and are currently pursing all avenues worth investigation.

It may help Mrs. Freelancer if you could visit her in the ICU ward of New York City Hospital, between the hours of 9AM and 11AM and 4PM to 7PM.

Also, while you are here, would you mind making arrangements for her pets? They need someone to look after them.

If you have any more questions, please don't hesitate to contact me at jmackenzie_nyeditor. com.

Yours sincerely

J. Mackenzie.

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Seb Freelancer (cameraman_hotshotphotos. com)

**Subject: **My Aunt, Mrs. Freelancer.

--

Dear Ms. Mackenzie,

I am shocked. Deeply shocked that someone could stoop so low and attack a dear old soul like my aunt.

Currently, I am on an assignment at an African orphanage to try and boost the amount of funding the orphanage receives in donations. However, as this is my dear aunt, I am making arrangements to leave Africa as soon as possible. I am hoping to be back in the States in three days, though.

Thank you for informing me about my aunt's condition and looking after the pets.

Yours sincerely,

Seb Freelancer.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Seb Freelancer (cameraman_hotshotphotos. com)

**Subject: **Dude! S.O.S

--

John! Remember me? It's Seb, your Harvard roommate.

You know that trip to Vegas we went on? And how I saved you from making the biggest mistake of your life? And the next day by the pool you said that you owed me a massive favour?

Well, this is it. I'm calling in that favour.

And if you don't want to do it, I have one word for you.

Alimony.

I saved you from years and years of it, so don't you forget it.

* * *

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **Oh… My… God…

--

Guess who just e-mailed me, Scott.

Seb Freelancer.

Yep. Seb from Harvard. _That_ Seb.

This is not fair. How can the guy who can't recall his social security card number remember something I said when I was heavily intoxicated just over a decade ago?

I knew that would come back and bite me on the butt.

John.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**Subject: **Do I want to know?

--

I'm worried about the answer, but as your only big brother, I feel entitled to ask this. What exactly did you do while you were drunk, John?

Scott

* * *

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **What did I do while I was drunk?

--

Good question, Scott. The thing with being drunk is… more often than not, you don't remember what you've done. Apparently, this is how the night went...

Her name was Heidi. She was twenty-two, a showgirl and had the most gorgeous eyes and shimmery brown hair I'd ever seen.

OK, I lied. Her eyes weren't so brilliant once the colour changing contacts she was wearing fell out.

And I was going to make her the first Mrs. John Tracy. This part is sadly true. I definitely know I escorted her to the twenty-four hour chapel.

Then, before she could say 'I do', Seb grabbed my drunk self and hauled me back to the hotel and let me 'sleep it off.'

The next day, by the poolside, I supposedly said that I owed him a massive favour, and that he could call it in at any time.

Knowing him, this 'favour' is going to be horrible.

John.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**Subject: **Oh, what a tale…

--

Imagine what Dad would say if he found out about that. I'm storing that away as ammunition against you. XD

You know, Seb probably screwed up your one chance at true happiness. Think about it. With our job, we can't exactly go out on regular dates. So, if you had married Heidi the showgirl, she would have been happy, you would have been happy and everyone would have had a happy ending. Seriously, John, you should have just stuck with the showgirl. Then you wouldn't be in this mess.

So, you gonna repay the favour? If you are, make sure it's legit.

From your one and only big brother, who will, as usual, bail you out, if this stuffs up.

* * *

**To: **Seb Freelancer (cameraman_hotshotphotos. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **S.O.S

--

I'll do it. Even though this is against my better judgement, I'll do it if it gets you off my back and out of my life. Just tell me it's legit. Nothing illegal.

And I'll only do it if you give me your word that this is the last time I'll hear from you. My life is complicated enough right now, and I don't need you adding to it.

John.

PS. Why can't you do whatever it is you want me to do?

**AN: Please review and give me feedback on whether the layout and writing style works for you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Many thanks to Little Miss Bump for beta reading this.**

Chapter Two

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Seb Freelancer (cameraman_hotshotphotos. com)

**Subject: **What and when?

--

Of course this will be the last time I contact you, John.

Anyway, my aunt's in hospital. The old croak's in a coma and some neighbour chick wants me there to look after the batty woman's pets.

I've seen her will. If she carks it, eighty percent of her seventy-five thousand dollar estate and assets come to me, while the other twenty percent go to some pointless animal cruelty charity. We wouldn't want a change in the percentiles if she finds out her darling nephew Sebby didn't rush to her bedside when he found out, would we?

And I can't go. Not that I would, even if I could. But, I have a three week long date in Key West with the latest supermodel, Lenora. You know the one on the cover of Cosmo? Yeah, I scored my vacation with her.

You do this, and it wipes out that debt you owe me.

Seb.

* * *

**To: **Seb Freelancer (cameraman_hotshotphotos. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject:** I'd forgotten you were such a jackass…

--

Your aunt's in a coma and you're leaving New York to holiday in Key West with your latest conquest?!

That's cold, Freelancer. Real cold.

Oh, wait, I forgot. You were the guy who was willing to let someone die instead of giving them mouth-to-mouth resuscitation just because they had the misfortune of walking in front your moving car. You were lucky the ambulance came that fast. Otherwise you'd be in jail for manslaughter.

However, I will pretend to be you, because facing the alternative is not an option. I would rather continuously kiss a venomous snake than remain in debt to you.

John.

* * *

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **The favour

--

It's impersonation.

I guess it's not too bad, considering this is coming from Seb Freelancer, but still. It's impersonation.

And it's not even for a go

Gotta go. Urgent rescue call coming in from Bolivia. Sounds like there's a collapsed mine. Good luck there.

John.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**Subject: **Why do I get…

--

…a really bad feeling about this? Seriously John, it can only go downhill from now on.

By the way, the mail plane came today. You've got a letter from the American Astronomers Society. It looks important.

Now, I've gotta go. The watermelon on steroids is back, and I've got to attend the mission debrief and check on Virgil and Alan.

Scott.

* * *

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject:** Forget about the favour…

--

Tell me about the rescue!

Wait… what's wrong with Virgil and Alan?

And would you mind opening the letter for me? It might be the annual astronomer's lecture details. I'd like to see it even though I'm coming down tomorrow.

Send me back some info soon. I'm getting restless up here.

John.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Virgil Tracy (pianofingers_fms. com)

**Subject: **Take a chill pill, Space Case

--

Hey, Johnny boy, relax. Scott told me you were panicking over us. Well, here's the low down.

Alan is fine, except for some lower back muscle spasms. He'll be fine with the aid of a heat pack and muscle relaxant.

Gordon is behaving like he's ninety-nine percent fish, and is swimming laps in the pool.

I've been better, but I'm OK. Just like Scott.

So relax, watch those stars you love so much while you still can before Scott and Gordon pick you up tomorrow. Al's not allowed to go because of his back. Keep all the sharp objects and your prized possessions locked away in a safe place; Gordon's gonna hate being stuck up there for a month. XD

See you when you're dirt side.

V

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**Subject: **Restless Cure

**Attachment: **John's Letter from the AAS

--

Alleviate your boredom by reading the attachment. You were right; it is the details for the lecture.

And I'm betting Virgil sent off an e-mail to you saying that we're all OK. I'm also willing to bet that our medial maestro neglected to mention that he had inhaled copious amounts of dust and grime, and that his airways are slightly swollen. He'll be OK, though, so don't worry. There was another minor collapse in the mine while Virgil was crawling out. His helmet filter function malfuntioned after being smashed with debris. Brains is looking at it now, so he should be able to find the problem and improve on it.

So, you ready to come back down from the ivory tower? Gordy and I will be up there sometime in the morning.

Scott

PS. Dad wants to talk to you when you're down here. Thought I'd give you a heads up.

* * *

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **Get some sleep, Flyboy

--

Hey, thanks for scanning and sending the details. The lectures are occurring over three weeks, which works out good for me.

Now, I just have to persuade Dad to let me have three weeks shore leave. That's going to be hard.

Get some sleep, Scott. It's nearly eleven thirty in the night, and I don't want to have to fly back with a half asleep co-pilot. Or one that drinks endless cups of coffee to keep him awake.

See ya tomorrow.

John.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Seb Freelancer (cameraman_hotshotphotos. com)

**Subject: **Recap plus more

--

So, all you have to do is fly over to New York in three days, and pretend to be me for three weeks.

It shouldn't be too hard, now. You should be able to pull it off, since I look very similar to you. Remember, I came first in a 'John Tracy Look-alike' contest.

By the way, you'll need to stay in my aunt's flat, just in case the neighbour comes and checks in on the pets like a weirdo.

And while you're pretending to be me, can you please dress with some style and panache? None of the 'I just walked out of Target after buying and wearing the cheapest jeans and t-shirt I could find' look. I do have a reputation to look after, you know.

Anything not from Gap, Target, Walmart or any other store like that is fine. Anything designer will do. Gucci, Armani, Calvin Klein… you know the score.

And for the love of God, please invest in a leather jacket while you're me. It would make you, sorry, I meant me, look so good.

Seb.

PS. Here's her e-mail address. The neighbour, not my aunt. It's jmackenzie_nyeditor. com. I've sent her an e-mail telling her I (meaning you) would be there within three days. And introduce yourself. Wait, I meant me. Introduce me. Then she'll know "I'm" there.

* * *

**To: **Alan Tracy (speedfreak_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **TI Rounds

--

Al, do you have the Mars Tours component papers for Tracy Industries business? If you do, can you please send them to me ASAP? I want to travel as light as possible, so I'm not carrying a stack of papers with me.

Dad's sending me over to New York, since I'm planet side, in the afternoon to continue talks and seal the deal. So, any info you have would be great.

How's the back, by the way? Virg told me you screwed it up slightly. Keep that heat pack on. I know you'll have likely discarded it by now.

John.

PS. I've had four frantic calls from Gordon already. He's complaining about the water rationing on Five. A talk with his favourite brother might calm him down. Just a thought.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Alan Tracy (speedfreak_fms. com)

**Subject: **Happy Reading

**Attachment: **Mars Tours Zipped

--

Hey John,

I've attached the reading material you wanted. Have fun wading through that sea of sheets.

Seriously, there are over three hundred pages in this e-mail. Do you want me to summarise it for you?

The back's fine, thanks for asking. It wasn't such a big deal in the first place.

So, you off to New York? I wish you luck with all the board meetings and talks you'll have to handle. Not to mention the writers cramp you get after you sign endless pieces of paper.

Best of luck John. And see you when… if you come back alive. ;-)

Al

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**Subject: **So???

--

What did Dad want? And did he give you shore leave?

Spill it, buster.

S.

* * *

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **Buster spills

--

Yes and no for the shore leave.

And all Dad wanted was to discuss me going over to NYC for the Mars Tour deal. He says I'm the most qualified person and he wants me to determine whether he's making a good investment or whether he should pull out. Apparently the CEO of Mars Tours will only hold a meeting face-to-face in a boardroom, so video conferencing was out of the question.

Anyway, he gave me three weeks shore leave for said commitment without me having to ask for it. Which works out well for me, since, well, you know where I'm going with this.

Signing off now. I have to prep the plane before I leave this arvo. I'll e-mail you when I'm there.

John.

* * *

**To: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **The Elusive Mr. Freelancer

--

Lara, you'll never guess what I just received.

It's an e-mail from the elusive Mr. Freelancer. He says he's managed to catch an earlier flight, and should be in New York late this evening. I'm actually going to meet Seb Freelancer.

I'm really nervous now. Is that normal?

Anyway, I'll tell you what happened tomorrow, 'kay?

Jade ;-)

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **You'd better tell me what happened…

--

Every single detail. From what he wore to what he looks like. Enough information so that I can Google him and get a police check on him to make sure he's not a mass murderer or something like that.

And don't tell me I'm over-reacting. Things like that happen in the big bad city.

Lara oxo

* * *

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **Space Case in trouble…

--

Flyboy, Space Case is in big trouble.

So, I land in New York, a little behind schedule, and start to wade my way through the mountains of paperwork Dad hade collected for me. At eight, I decide to call it a night, and head over to Freelancer's apartment, so I can get this favour done and out of my mind.

You'll never guess who I met.

Jade.

The neighbour.

She's a brunette with amazing eyes.

Help!

**AN: please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry about the wait, but life has been hectic with mid-term exams and government tests. Still have a ten more to go, I'm getting through them. **

**Many thanks to Little Miss Bump for beta reading this chapter.**

Chapter Three

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From:** Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **So?

--

What happened?

Remember, I want every little detail. If I don't hear back from you in the next twenty minutes, the boys in blue from the 89th precinct will be paying you a little visit.

Lara

* * *

**To: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **The meeting

--

Here's the low down, so don't call the cops. See, it's within the twenty minute time limit. XP

I approach my door, pulling my keys out of my bag, when I see this tall (he's at least six foot- maybe more) platinum-blond haired guy twisting his keys in the lock of apartment 13B.

As I approach, he turns around, letting me get a good look at his face. Blond hair, nice smile, intense blue eyes… sometimes staring straight into my soul…

Just kidding. ;-D

But, I'm telling you, he is a dead ringer for John Tracy.

So then I go, "Hi, I'm Jade."

His face is as blank as an unpainted canvas.

I prompt him with a "You know, the one who sent you an e-mail?"

Recognition dawns on him. He holds out his hand and shakes mine while apologising for being a bit out of sorts and blaming it on the jet lag.

Then he says the weirdest thing after introducing himself.

"My friends call me John. It's a college nickname that stuck."

I raise my eyebrows.

"On account of how I happen to bear a resemblance to John Tracy, and how I'm addicted to Johnny Bravo," he adds.

He opens the door and practically runs into his apartment and closes the door.

Oh God, I must have sounded like a complete idiot. It's the only reason why he would sprint into the apartment and slam the door in my face.

Jade.

PS. Do hot-shot photographers that are supposedly rolling around in money usually wear ripped jeans and faded white t-shirts?

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Seb Freelancer (cameraman_hotshotphotos. com)

**Subject: **Your next lesson…

--

So, heard that you met the weird pet loving chick.

I hope you're dressing better under my tutelage. Just tell me you wore a leather jacket when you met her. That's all I need to hear.

Anyway, moving onto today's lesson; women in a nutshell. You are the lucky guy who has me as a tutor.

There are five types of women:

-Avian

-Bovine

-Canine

-Equine

-Feline

Now, avian women look good, but they're a bit empty headed. They're for a good time, but nothing more.

Bovines are, like, real dull. Don't go there man. Stay well away.

Canines are similar to dogs. They're faithful and loyal, but they become too clingy after a while.

Equines resemble horses. They are proud, headstrong and crave power. Not such a great choice as they can deflate your ego pretty quickly. They're like shrinks who analyse your head. Not a good trait.

Feline are the best of the best. They are smart and powerful, yet possess a grace and beauty about them that makes them somewhat feminine.

You will get crosses between groups. Like Lenora. She's like a canine and feline mixed together. Best combo ever!

That's it. Hope you understood your lesson. I'm getting drunk off my ass now.

Seb

* * *

**To: **Seb Freelancer (cameraman_hotshotphotos. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **Your last email

--

Please do not ever write to me again.

I will pretend to be you, as I have already mentioned several times before, even though it makes me feel like a scum bag that does not deserve to live.

However, reading your pathetic ramblings on a subject you will clearly never understand is more than I can handle right now.

John.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**Subject: **Oh, come on!

--

_She's a brunette with amazing eyes._

That's all you're gonna say?!

Dude, you are a psychotic freak for actually going through with this. Just thought I'd put it out there.

S.

* * *

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **Help me, oh wise one…

--

OK, so I go over, and I am absolutely captivated by those eyes of hers. We do the introductions and go through social etiquette, because Dad didn't raise monsters. Then, all I can do is stare into those hypnotic eyes. It's like The Hood. Only, a good Hood stare, not a bad one.

But, I'm in a little bit of a quandary. I haven't revealed much of my- or Seb's- true personality. Who do I act like?

The natural, charming, captivating me?

Or like the cold-hearted, womanizing, Playboy jerk?

Help me, oh wise big brother of mine.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**Subject: **Oh wise one responds

--

Ya want my advice?

TELL HER THE TRUTH!!!

Trust me. No-one likes being lied to. Not even if you're lying with the best of intentions.

Scott

PS. Yes, I was yelling at you.

* * *

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **Thanks for…

--

That less than helpful piece of advice. In case you're forgetting, I can't tell her the truth because I've ALREADY introduced myself as Seb Freelancer! See my dilemma?!

Anyway, I didn't like that piece of advice. I'm going to get a second opinion from someone who doesn't think I'm a psychotic freak. Which I'm not, by the way.

From your disgruntled brother,

John.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**Subject: **Second opinion

--

You wanna get a second opinion, you get one. That's fine by me. I'm just saying that honesty is the best policy, and sooner's better than later.

But you know, this is just words from the wise older brother who has nearly two more years of life experience compared to you.

Scott.

* * *

**To: **Tin-Tin Kyrano (sweet-sweet_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **Top Secret…

--

Hi Tin-Tin,

I need your advice on something, but you can't tell anyone about this. Not Alan and especially not Dad. Dad will most definitely not approve of what I'm doing.

I'm in a bit of a predicament, and I need a woman's perspective on this. See, I've met someone.

Only I've met them pretending to be someone else. And the "someone else" is a pompous, womanizing, cold-hearted, self centred idiot.

But I don't know whose personality to use when I'm with her. Do I behave as my assumed role would, or do I just project my true personality?

I've already asked Scott, and his advice was less than useful. Something about telling the truth when he knows I'm not in a position to do that anymore.

Please Tin, come up with some beneficial advice. I really need your help in this.

John.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: So sorry about the wait. RL has been a right royal pain in rear end, and it's been kinda busy lately between yet more exams and being fired from my job. I believe the term the company used was retrenchment, but it was really a firing. Add sports events and injuries on top of that and you have one very busy teen. Anyway, it's up now, so read on and enjoy.**

**Many thanks to my awesome beta Little Miss Bump for reading through this. **

Chapter Four

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Gordon Tracy (fishphase_fms. com)

**Subject: **Quick question

--

How on EARTH do you survive up here, John?

The water tank is miniscule on your little tin can! I went in for a shower and the water cut off before I could soak properly! Your chlorination and filtering process takes _way _too long! I had to wait three lousy minutes before the clean water tank fills up again with enough water for a short shower after the filtering process. Is there any way to speed it up?

John, you studied bio in school, you know fish can't survive on oxygen alone.

Also, there's a small blizzard brewing up in the Artic Circle. Do I monitor the situation before calling it in or do I call it in now? Refresh my memory; it's been just over a year and a half since I've done a rotation up here.

That's all for now.

Gordy

PS. The tin can might not be in the exact… ummm… _same _condition you let it in. Just giving you plenty of warning so you can mentally prepare yourself.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Tin-Tin Kyrano (sweet-sweet_fms. com)

**Subject: **You are in a bit of a predicament…

--

But have no fear! Tin-Tin is here to help!

If I were you, I would project my true personality. Who could resist your scintillating company, warm sense of humour and general all round likeability?

Better still, ask her out on a date. You know you want to.

Just remember, if you need any more advice, you know who to email. And keep me posted.

Tin-Tin XOX

* * *

**To: **Gordon Tracy (fishphase_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **You have GOT to be kidding me…

--

You are seriously telling me you've used up Five's water supply in less than a week?!

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

What am I meant to do once I get back up there? Stink?

You are unbelievable. It's called rationing. Heard of it?

I mean, I know the water is recycled constantly, but that's not the point! And no, there is no way of speeding up the filtering process. It is going as fast as it can. You need to learn to abstain from

And you call in the Artic Circle blizzard. Base will then make a decision of whether they wait for a call or head straight in. They will most probably wait, but you have to call it in anyway, following protocol procedures.

And if Five is missing anything, or there are gaping holes in the fuselage, or if there is a _single _scratch on my 'Bird, _you will pay._

From a disgruntled John.

* * *

**To: **Tin-Tin Kyrano (sweet-sweet_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject:** Muchos Gracias

--

Thanks for the tips, Tin. They were so much more helpful compared to Scott's advice.

But, I can't ask her out. I don't even know her that well. But I'm gonna work on that over the next few days.

Any more suggestions?

From the ever grateful,

John.

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Greg Sanchez (gsanchez_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Congratulations, kid,

--

You're on time at work for the first time in months. I guess the dog-walker showed up, then.

Now, all you have to do is hand your columns in on time and I really wouldn't have a reason to fire you, Mackenzie.

Greg.

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Your last e-mail

--

Come on Jade, there's gotta be more to your meeting than you saying "hi" and him running into his aunt's flat.

You know you wanna tell me.

Lara.

* * *

**To: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **You know you wanna tell me

--

Actually, Lara, that was pretty much it. But I'll also tell you this.

Seb 'John' Freelancer is nothing like the descriptions I've heard from his aunt and other people. Did I tell you he's asked me to call him John? I'm sorry if I'm repeating myself; I just can't remember.

Under his shyness, he seems like a genuinely nice guy. Which is a stark contrast to the carefree, self-centred, egocentric, and I quote here, a pathetic excuse for a human who has no inclination to change his personality.

I guess that goes to show that people can change and adopt a more likeable personality. I just wish I could have gotten to know him a bit better in that brief interlude we had.

Jade.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From:** Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**Subject:** Just checking you're still alive

--

Haven't heard from you in a while. It's been a few days. But I've been busy, so I might have been out saving the world you when you called.

So, how's things? Talks and lectures good? Sealed any deals yet?

And are you still posing as Seb? How's that working out?

I hope, for your sake, it's going well. Otherwise you'll be up to your neck in hot water.

Scott.

* * *

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject:** God, you are such a...

--

Mother hen, aren't you? You can't even go a week without checking up on me!

Just kidding. You know I don't mind, really.

_And are you still posing as Seb? How's that working out?_

Yes, I am still impersonating him. And it is going horribly!

After years of playing the field, I've finally met someone who I really and truly want to know better.

Someone who looks stunning in heels that are five inches too high for her and business attire while also managing to look absolutely fabulous in sweats and runners.

A girl who seems genuinely interested in me. Not my money, even though she doesn't know about that. Me.

A girl who laughs at my asinine jokes and listens to my inane stories. A girl who has the same hobbies and interests I have. She loves tornadoes, hurricanes, thunderstorms, blues and conspiracy theories.

Are you getting this, Scott?

My God, after all the other girls I've dated, (Heather, Meghan and Courtney, just to name a few... my God, remember Meghan?) who've only been interested in my personal assets, I've finally met a Jade who doesn't know the difference between an IPO and an IOU.

And I can't even tell her my real name.

No, she thinks I'm Sebastian Freelancer, instead of John Tracy.

Sebastian Freelancer, who is nothing more than a self-centred moron whose brain atrophied at the age of sixteen.

Sebastian Freelancer, who has derived his knowledge on how to treat women from Saturday morning cartoons.

I know what you're going to say, Scott.

And the answer is no. I can't.

Maybe if I'd never lied about this in the first place, things would have been different. Maybe if I had just told her from the very beginning, "look, I'm not Seb. He feels really bad about what happened, but he couldn't make it, so I came on his behalf," things would have been easier.

But I didn't.

And it's too late to tell Jade the truth. Because if I do, she'll always have the 'once a liar, always a liar' voice in the back of her mind. Don't tell me she won't. I've seen this on old re-runs of Oprah.

So there you have it. My hellish life in under four hundred words.

And yes, I am perfectly aware that I brought this down on myself. I've dug my grave, and now I have to lie in it, even if I've lined it with jagged rocks.

Cadaverously yours,

John

PS. Did I tell you I'm beginning to write another book? This time it's a novel. It's about time I did something different.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From:** Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**Subject:** What novel?

--

You're writing a novel? You lead a mysterious double life, -triple if count your current deception-, you try and save most of mankind anonymously when you can, you attend a day job at Tracy Industries _and _you're writing a novel?

Honestly, who do you think you are? Bruce Wayne?

Scott

* * *

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**From:** John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject:** Batman

--

Actually, Scott, to my knowledge, Bruce Wayne never wrote a novel. Sure, he saved Gotham City anonymously as Batman, but he never wrote a novel.

I can send you the first few chapters as soon as I get a chance, if you want.

Anyway, back to my mysterious third life. There is an important e-mail I have to send now.

John

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From:** (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject:** Hi

--

Hi Jade. It's me. Seb (John) Freelancer. I've just realised I've never given you my new e-mail address.

Anyway, because I haven't seen you in person since Thursday morning, I've had to resort to writing an e-mail asking you if you are doing anything on Sunday.

If you aren't, would you like to go see a movie and grab a bite to eat afterwards?

Hoping to hear from you soon,

John.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: No, don't worry, I haven't forgotten this. I was just a tad busy with the inter-house music competition, where we were placed second. And after that family stuff got in the way and I started to sleepwalk. Anyway, it's up now, so I hope you enjoy. **

**A massive round of applause for my awesome beta, Little Miss Bump. Without her, I'd be floundering like a beast in the wilderness. **

Chapter Five

**To: **(spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Hi

--

Hi John!

Thanks for your new email. I sent you a few before, but I guess they never went through the Ethernet.

And I would love to go see a movie and get something to eat afterwards with you. Seven at Film Floor?

Jade.

* * *

**To: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Help me!

--

Lara, I need some advice.

John sent me an email asking me if I would like to see a movie with him on Sunday and then have something to eat afterwards. I said yes, but I want to know whether this constitutes as a date.

Because I would feel awkward if it does. I mean, I barely know the guy! You know me; I rarely, if ever, do this kind of thing.

And what do I wear? Casual stuff or do I have to dress up a bit?

Between the two of us, you're the expert when it comes to this stuff. I do not have a clue.

Any advice, useful or not, would be great.

Jade.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Virgil Tracy (pianoman_fms. com)

**Subject: **Keeping you in the loop…

--

So you don't say we don't tell you things. XD

Updates from the tropical island, because you'll hear about it on the news anyway.

- Six intense rescues, all bar one carried out to perfection.

- A few minor injuries which the resident medical maestro treated.

The cuts on Al's hands will heal soon. And the other injuries sustained will be sorted out in no time at all.

So how are things with you? Bored out of your brains by the board meetings? Smarmed up to any CEOs? Seen any stars with the Astronomy Society?

Come on, tell me. I want to know.

Virg.

* * *

**To: **Virgil Tracy (pianoman_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **You want to know?

--

Guess what? So do I. I'll do you a trade. I'll tell you about NYC if you tell me about the difficult rescue. Deal?

So, NYC, where do I begin?

It's amazing! Not the place, but the people! I'm not gonna say anymore, because I don't want to jinx anything, but if things go according to my plan, I'll most certainly be taking more trips back here.

And the board meetings are trying. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to do this, but it's just exasperating rehashing the same material day in, day out, until we reach an agreement that suits both companies. I could think of several other things I could be doing in that time.

I haven't seen any constellations with the American Astronomers Society because there's been an unusually thick cloud blanket lurking over New York and the light pollution is worse than ever. We're planning on going out of town on Tuesday though, so we get some star charting done.

And Virgil, I don't smarm up to anyone.

John.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Virgil Tracy (pianoman_fms. con)

**Subject:** No deal

--

Just kidding. I'm gonna tell you what happened.

So, Gordon calls in with a train crash in Japan. You know the super fast trains that work by using magnets? One of them derailed.

So Scott launches in One and Al and I are off in Two. Scott arrives at the scene while we're still fifteen minutes away. He briefs us on the situation, and I can tell that it's not a straightforward one, even without seeing the site.

Once we land,

Klaxon's going. I guess there's no rest for the wicked. Or in this case, us.

Sorry John, gotta go. Have a good Sunday.

Virg.

* * *

**To: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **The Date-o-logue, part one

--

18:00

Begin to get ready for trip to the cinema. Ransack my wardrobe to try and find something that screams nice but casual. Taking your advice there, Lara. ;-)

Eventually settle on wearing jeans and my blue and white striped t-shirt.

18:45

Prepare to leave apartment. Check purse to make sure I have enough cash to go Dutch, making this a friendly outing between two people instead of a date, as per your advice.

Quickly type up this email before I leave.

I'll tell you the rest tomorrow at morning break.

Jade.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**Subject: **Read Urgently- Do Not Delete

--

Hey John. Thought I'd send this to you so you don't get in trouble with Dad.

There's a charity fundraiser event being held at NYC's town hall. Apparently, it's a charity Tracy Industries contributes to on a regular basis, so Dad wants you to go there to represent the company and himself.

Dad knows you don't have any talks or lectures with the Astronomy Society this evening, so he expects you to go.

He says he sent all the info to you in an email, but you never replied to it. So I figured I'd send you this, just in case, because knowing Dad, he sent it to your work email. And I know how often you check that.

Thought I'd give you a late notice heads up.

Scott.

* * *

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **Charity Fundraiser

--

Sorry. No can do. I already have plans, Scott. If Dad asks, I never received his email, nor did I have the misfortune to read yours.

Speaking of plans, I should be heading off to Film Floor now.

John.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**Subject: **You are unbelievable

--

You're blowing off the charity event to go see a movie?!

Great, John. Just great. And your response to the whole email thing was _really _mature.

The brunette has something to do with this, doesn't she?

Scott.

* * *

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **The brunette has something to do with this…

--

Well, duh! And people tell me you're quick on the uptake. What did you think, Scott?

Anyways, I'd best be leaving now. It does not look cool for a guy like me to show up late.

John.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: First off, my apologies in taking such a long time to update. All I can say in my defence is that I lost a fight with a grandfather clock and ended up with a complex concussion, several cracked ribs and a tear in my MCL. Right before school started too, so I missed the first week and a half, resulting in a lot of catching up. C'est la vie.**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews from the previous chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't reply to them, but they were greatly appreciated. Now, onto the important stuff.**

**Many thanks to my awesome beta, Little Miss Bump. I don't know what I would do without her. **

Chapter Six

**To: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **The Date-o-logue, part two

--

19.10

I arrive at Film Floor, just a _little_ bit late, because I don't want to appear too anxious. I peer at the line and notice the unmistakeable mop of peroxide blond hair John has.

To my dismay, I realise he holds two tickets in his hand, thereby rendering my plan to go Dutch useless.

He sees me, waves and motions that I join him in the queue, so I do. We stand around chatting while the line moves at a snail paced rate. Finally, we reach the front of the line. John hands the tickets to the man at the door and we are let in.

19.20

Realise my Dutch plan is not completely useless. As John tries to find some seats, I run out of the theatre in a hurried frenzy to buy some snacks. Two Fruitfizzys and some salted popcorn, to be exact. I scoot back into the theatre just as the lights are darkening. I wander aimlessly up and down the various rows, looking for the aforementioned blond hair. I locate it in the middle row, on the left hand side. Scooting over, I see he has saved me the aisle seat. Yes, the _aisle _seat.

Now, Lara, have any of your boyfriends ever done that for you? What about your fiancé?

No, they have not and you know it. Bet you're jealous now.

19.30

The curtains covering the silver screen swish open and the movie begins.

22.00

Movie ends. John suggests that we head downtown for something to eat. My stomach heartily agrees with him as it growls away. We catch the Subway to Central and stroll leisurely towards Peking Duck House, only to find out it was fully booked. Not all that surprising since it is one of the most popular restaurants in NYC.

End up two blocks away as Sloppy Joe's, eating the best pizza slice I've ever tasted. John was right with his recommendation; the seafood special mixed with olives is to die for. This is only ruined by the amount of people who come up to him and ask him if he is John Tracy. John is only slightly put out by this intrusion. With the sheer volume of people that asked him that, I can't say I blame him.

22.30

Share a taxi back home (we _do _live in the same building) and, once again, we go Dutch on the fare. He behaves like the perfect gentleman, escorting me right up to the door, yet not making a move to enter my flat.

We say goodnight, me entering my flat, him crossing the corridor to his flat.

So, there you have it. Our friendly outing in two emails. I am now climbing off my soapbox and heading out for a break before Greg starts hounding me for a column I was meant to hand in three hours ago.

Jade.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Tin-Tin Kyrano (sweet-sweet_fms. com)

**Subject: **What have you been up to, John?

--

You sneaky little man! Why didn't you tell me you were going out on a date with your latest crush?! I could have given you some good advice. I'm hurt you didn't come to me.

Do you know how I found out about this? Do you? I had to watch your father burst an artery when he found out you didn't attend the charity fundraiser. After witnessing that little event, I figured out that the only thing that could have prevented you from following through with his orders was a date.

I want to know everything. From what you did to what you wore.

Start tapping on those keys, monkey boy.

Tin.

PS. I'm sorry if this comes across as aggressive. These baby hormones are giving me volatile mood swings.

* * *

**To: **Tin-Tin Kyrano (sweet-sweet_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **Monkey Boy responds

--

You sure are aggressive right now. I'm glad I'm not Alan. I bet he hides from you in Thunderbird Three when you go on a rant. Lol, just kidding. I'll stop digging myself into this hole now.

So you want to know what I did on my 'date'?

To be honest, I don't think this could count as a date. Simply because I didn't follow proper 'date' conventions.

So far, all I did was manage to make Jade pay for her own refreshments at the cinema, eat one lousy slice of pizza at Sloppy Joe's and pay half her way on the taxi ride back to Freelancer's flat. Did I mention we had to stand up and eat?

Do you want to know what the really sad part of this whole charade is? I offered to pay for everything, and she turned me down. Yes, _she would not let me pay for her._

Now, Tin-Tin, I know what you're thinking. I can practically hear your voice screaming inside my head. You're thinking 'how on Earth does that relate to your semi-date?'

I'll tell you how. As you probably know, most of the girls I dated were more material based; only interested in my name and money, not me. So they were perfectly happy to let me pay for them. Not that I minded, by the way. It's just that with Jade… she offered, which is more than what Heather, Meghan and Courtney did. But, I guess the fact that she doesn't know who I really am makes it pointless.

Still, it was nice to be out with someone who doesn't look at me like I'm some sort of walking, talking, wallet, for once. I should also tell you that all of the above made sense in my head, and I wasn't heavily intoxicated as I wrote this.

So, that was my outing. Make of that what you will.

Tell the little sprog I said hi.

John.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Tin-Tin Kyrano (sweet-sweet_fms. com)

**Subject: **The Little Sprog

--

Who are you referring to with 'the little sprog'? Alan or the baby? If it's for Alan, I can only tell him once he comes back home.

And it sounds like you had a pleasant time with a charming girl. If I know you, and I'm sure I do, you'll be planning on asking her out again sometime soon.

One suggestion for your next date though. Try and find a restaurant that has class, serves proper food - not a pizza slice - and actually has seats so your date can sit down.

That will make her truly ecstatic, and also give you the feeling that you are on a definite date because you've conformed to one of the rules regarding dating.

Tin XOXO

* * *

**To: **Tin-Tin Kyrano (sweet-sweet_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject:** The Little Sprog

--

It was intended for both of them, Alan and Alan junior. And I'll take your suggestions into consideration when I ask Jade out next time.

I've got to go now. I have a board meeting in half an hour.

Talk to you soon.

John.

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Sounds like

--

You had quite a night. It's very relieving to read your account of what happened.

You've dated some scumbags in the past and they've inevitably hurt you at some point, so it was nice to read that John knows how to treat you right.

So, when do we get to meet the mystery photographer?

Lara XD

* * *

**To: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_fms. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_fms. com)

**Subject: **Meet him?!

--

What are you, nuts?! And what is this 'we', huh? Who else were you thinking of?

Lara, I'm warning you. The last thing he needs is to be scared off by my friends. So don't push it.

Jade

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Don't push it

--

Jade, honey, I never push things. I have better methods I can use.

However, as your official mother-hen, I would like to meet the guy. Even though your email sounded perfectly normal, and John does seem like a genuinely nice guy, I would still like to personally make sure he knows that if he hurts you - or makes you cry - I will hunt him down and make him pay.

Hey, you should come to LaNooshe on Wednesday evening. I have to review the restaurant, so I'm pretty sure I could wrangle a table for a small sized party.

Lara.

* * *

**To: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **You just had to pull…

--

The whole 'mother hen trying to protect you' thing, didn't you? Now how am I supposed to say no to you after that?

You've twisted my arm into a half nelson, Lara, and I see other way of getting out of this. So yes, I will see if he's free to come to dinner on Wednesday. But nothing too overwhelming or extravagant. Although, going to LaNooshe makes that a moot point.

Jade.

* * *

**To: **(spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_fms. com)

**Subject: **Free on Wednesday evening?

--

Hi John!

I was just wondering if you were free on Wednesday evening. I realise you might have guessed that from the subject of this email, but still.

Anyway, a couple of people from work heard about you in the social grapevine and they want to meet you in person. I hope you don't mind.

Oh dear, I must be completely freaking you out with this. If you don't want to come, I'll completely understand. It's just my friends, being way too overprotective, as usual.

Let me know whether you can come or you can't.

Jade.

PS. I had a really good time at Film Floor. We should do that again soon.

* * *

**To: **Seb Freelancer (cameraman_hotshotphotos. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **Start talking, Freelancer

--

Freelancer, put that beer bottle down and read this. It's important.

Some people want to meet me as you, and I'm pretty sure you might have crossed some of them in your line of work.

So, who do you know at the NY Editor?

I need names and I need 'em quick, Freelancer.

John.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Muchos Gracias to my awesome and wonderful beta, Little Miss Bump for picking up on all the missing commas and strange phrases. In answer to your question, as much as I'd like to stay in bed and type, I've gotta study for exams. It's that time of year again. So the most honest answer I'll type is "I'll play it by ear", and try and type when I can. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews. My apologies for not being able to reply to all of them, but they were all greatly appreciated.**

Chapter Seven

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Seb Freelancer (cameraman_hotshotphotos. com)

**Subject: **_Your _last email

--

I see you're stooping so low as to talk to me again. Knew you couldn't stay away from me for that long.

And what kind of a cockamamie question is that? Do I know anyone at the NY Editor? Of course I don't know anyone at the NY Editor. That's why I'm a FREELANCE photographer. God, you're an idiot at times.

John, I hope you're not doing anything I wouldn't do under my name. All I wanted you to do was walk the idiotic dog and feed those canaries or cats or whatever wacky pet my batty old aunt has.

Do not, I repeat, DO NOT screw this up for me.

Seb.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Seb Freelancer (cameraman_hotshotphotos. com)

**Subject: **Wait, I forgot,

--

There is one chick who knows me; Ginny something or other. She's exceedingly bovine and equine. You're not going out with _her, _are you?

Seb.

* * *

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **Panic!

--

Haven't emailed you in a while, Scott, so here's the low down.

Jade and some of her reporter friends want to meet me in tonight at LaNooshe. I, somewhat prematurely, agreed to go, without checking if Freelancer knew anyone who worked at NY Editor. I fired off an email asking him that question and he replied that he did know someone there.

What do I do now? If I go, I'm bound to get found out. If I don't go, Jade'll get suspicious and I'll get found out anyway.

So, big brother of mine, any words of fraternal wisdom you feel like sharing with a desperate younger sibling?

Please, Scott, I really need your advice.

John.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**Subject:** Words of fraternal wisdom

--

I'm going to say what I've said right from the beginning. Just tell her. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

Scott.

* * *

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **Just tell her

--

And what will that do? Aside from complicate a potentially complex relationship.

Not everyone can have a perfect life like you, Scott. Us mere mortals tend to make serious errors in judgement and we are stuck with the repercussions afterwards.

Your fraternal words weren't really all that great or wise.

John.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**Subject: **And what will that do?

--

You'll feel a lot better if you tell the brunette. Trust me on this one, John. You will feel better once you tell the truth and get past all the nasty insults she'll throw your way.

Scott.

PS. I do make mistakes, John. In fact, I've made so many, I'm not counting them anymore.

* * *

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **You'll feel better

--

Au contraire. I'll feel worse.

Did you hear about the sinkhole on 88th? I'm going to go look at it now. You know how much I love catastrophes.

Fraternally yours,

John.

* * *

**To: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **A great big hole in the ground

--

You know you want to come see the sinkhole with me, Lara. It's right outside the Journal. You know, only our biggest rival in the journalism and publishing industry. Just a little incentive to get you there.

Jade

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **The sinkhole

--

Are you high or just plain stupid? I'm not going to stare at a hole in the ground. Not even if it is right outside the Journal. You know I can't stand being in a five-hundred metre radius of those guys.

If you're that desperate for company, take Dee with you. She'll go anywhere where there are large clusters of people in uniform.

Lara

* * *

**To: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Fine

--

Maybe I will take Dee with me. In fact, we'll go right now.

Cover for me, will you? I can't afford any more HR reprimands.

Jade

* * *

**To: **Chris Thompson (cthompson_nyeditor. com)

Mira Faln (mfaln_nyeditor. com)

Deeanne Howell (dhowell_nyeditor. com)

Jim Gabrowski (jgabrowski_nyeditor. com)

Ginny Jorgensen (gjorgensen_nyeditor. com)

Michael Smith (msmith_nyeditor. com)

Angie So (aso_nyeditor. com)

Elizabeth Strang (estrange_nyeditor. com)

Greg Sanchez (gsanchez_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **The event of the year

--

All right, guys, you've heard the hype from Jade. It's time to see if he really lives up to our expectations.

The place is LaNooshe. The time is twenty hundred hours – 8 pm, in case you didn't get it. Be there, or you won't know what we're talking about by the water cooler tomorrow.

Lara.

* * *

**To: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Deeanne Howell (dhowell_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **I met him!

--

You lazy thing! If you had bothered going to the sinkhole, you would have finally met the man Jade's been talking about for the past two weeks.

But then, some of us are just too busy for sinkholes, aren't we?

Dee ;-P

* * *

**To: **Deeanne Howell (dhowell_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **You met him?!

--

Spill it, you little weasel.

* * *

**To: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Deeanne Howell (dhowell_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **What'll you give me?

--

You fiery spirited gal, you.

* * *

**To: **Deeanne Howell (dhowell_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov. com)

**Subject: **I have to review

--

The new curry house on Madison Street tomorrow, and I'll take you if you tell me all about your encounter with Seb Freelancer.

PUH-lease tell me.

Lara

* * *

**To: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Deeanne Howell (dhowell_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Oh, all right,

--

You've twisted my arm. You sure know how to drive a hard bargain, Sadlinsokov.

Picture this, if you will:

The scene – it is the middle of 88th Street. There is a six foot deep hole in the middle of the street. Buildings surround the hole on either side, as did police barricades, orange cones, bulldozers, a crane and the vat load of the hottest police and construction workers this little computer programmer has ever seen.

The heat is oppressive. The noise of idle chatter is deafening.

It's like the proverbial hellhole had opened up in the heart of our wonderful city.

And then I see it. The look on Little Miss Mackenzie's face, which was already giddy with joy because of the spectacle before us, morphs into a look of sheer delight.

My eyes travel in the direction of her dazzled gaze. And I see him.

An Apollo.

A luminescent Adonis.

I thought the Tracy boys were pretty good looking, especially the blond ones, but this guy can give John Tracy a run for his money.

I am not exaggerating. He was standing behind one of those barricades, dressed in baggy jeans and a pale blue shirt. The following dialogue ensues:

_Little Miss Mackenzie:_ "John! John! Over here!"

She strides over towards him, me following a few steps behind. Upon reaching this creature she calls John, for reasons unknown to me, Little Miss Mackenzie retreats back into her star-struck voice.

_Little Miss Mackenzie: _"I didn't think I'd see you again until tonight! What are you doing here? Are you taking pictures of the hole?

_Seb 'John' Freelancer: _"Umm… sure."

_Little Miss Mackenzie: _"Where's you camera?"

_Seb 'John' Freelancer: _Oh. I… umm… I forgot it.

Hmmmm. He's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, is he? Until, he changes tack.

_Seb 'John' Freelancer: _"Actually, I've already taken the shot I need. I'm here because… well, you know how I love a disaster.

_Little Miss Mackenzie: _"Do I ever! Here, meet my friend Dee."

Friend Dee shakes hands with Apollo/Adonis. She vows to never wash right hand again.

_Seb 'John' Freelancer: _"Nice to meet you."

_Friend Dee: _"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine."

_Little Miss Mackenzie: _"It was great seeing you here."

_Seb 'John' Freelancer: _(looks surprised) "You're leaving so soon?"

_Little Miss Mackenzie: _"Yes. My boss will go crazy if he finds out I'm not at work. Something about me being copy-edit material instead of a journalist."

_Seb 'John' Freelancer: _(gives her a quick peck on the cheek) "Well, I won't hold you up here. See you tonight."

I _know!_ Such a smooth operator. I guess some of the rumours about him are true, then.

_Little Miss Mackenzie: _"Oh, by the way, Ginny says she can't wait to see you again.

The poor man looks positively terrified at the mention of that.

_Seb 'John' Freelancer: _"Oh… that's just… great."

Exit Little Miss Mackenzie. Exit Friend Dee. When I glance over, I notice Seb 'John' Freelancer has disappeared – a remarkable feat, considering the only building that was left on his side of the hole was the Journal.

But he can't have gone in there. Those bloodsucking demons would have sucked his soul right out of his well-built body.

Anyway, that's all. After all that typing, I fully expect to see you at LaNooshe at eight. And _don't _be late. I know you have trouble with punctuality.

Dee xxx

* * *

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject:** Arrrgh!

--

You know how I was visiting the sinkhole, Scott? You know who I bumped into?

Jade and a friend.

Would you like to know what she said to me?

I'm sure you would, but even if you don't, I'm going to tell you anyway.

She told me that Ginny couldn't wait to see me.

Who is Ginny? And what have 'I' supposedly done to have such an impact on the poor girl?

Now, I get where you were coming from. Methinks this can only end badly. No good can come out of this situation now.

Could you just put a bullet through my brain? Because I don't think I can do this.

John.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**Subject:** I hate to say I told you so…

--

But, I told you so.

Honestly John, for a man who has an IQ that will let him join Mensa, you sure have been stupid over the past couple of weeks.

The only thing I can do now is echo Dad's favourite saying: you've made your bed, now you'll have to lie in it.

Oh, and I can hope that for your sake, things work out well. Good luck, buddy. You're going to need it.

Scott.

* * *

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **You were right

--

As usual. I hate it when you're right and I'm wrong.

Apparently your luck wasn't enough. Jade found out. It ended badly.

Now she won't accept my calls, return my emails or even see me in person.

My life is over.

John.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**Subject: **Your life is NOT over

--

You are just being melodramatic, John. You'll get over it. Just how, exactly, did the brunette find out, anyway?

Scott.

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Just calm down,

--

Jade, I know you're upset over this. I would be too, but you need to calm down. You're angry, and your anger is making you irrational.

Just think about what you do before you do it. That's all I'm asking you to do.

Lara.

* * *

**To: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Calm down?

--

He is not going to get away with this.

No-one manipulates and humiliates Jade Mackenzie and gets away with it.

No-one.

Not even John Tracy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: My sincere apologies for leaving you all in limbo for such a long time. I honestly didn't mean to be away for so long. But still, better late than never, right? **

**Also, this chapter is unbeta-ed, because after such a long time away, I thought it would have been a little bit rude to suddenly fire a document to my beta. Thus, all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Anyway, enough from me, read on at your will. **

Chapter Eight

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **How she found out

--

The brunette has a name, Scott. It's Jade. Not that there'd be much point in remembering that.

The whole evening was a comedy of errors. I arrived at that upscale, three Michelin star restaurant, feeling decidedly uncomfortable, right on time, because a guy like me wouldn't be late. You and Dad taught me better than that.

The large group seated just behind the translucent glass walls see me standing just off center from them. Dee – the girl I met from before – recognises me waves me toward them. I comply and I am promptly swallowed whole by the crowd. We shake hands and go through the getting to know each other routine. I meet the infamous Ginny, who greets me with a chaste peck on the cheek. Freelancer must really be a smooth operator to get that kind of a reaction from people.

We sit down at the large, round, mahogany table and make idle chatter about headlines in the paper while waiting for Jade to arrive. Did I tell you that one of her quirks is always arriving fashionably late?

Anyway, she and someone else arrive. The newest member of the groups calls herself Lara. She looks vaguely familiar, like I've seen her face before, but can't remember when. My look of recognition is mirrored on her face.

The starters come out and one giant conversation splits into two. I join in with the latest in astronomy – the recent supernova is the topic of discussion – because you know I can talk the hind legs of a donkey when it comes to stars and their cycle. I keep half an ear tuned into the other conversation. The words I catch are "resemblance", "looks like" and "movie star."

It all unravels at the next point in question. From where I am sitting, I can make out some mumbling before hearing an exclamation of "John Tracy!"

My head swivels in slow motion and I come face-to-face, or as close as you can be with two other people sandwiched between you, to Lara. Instinctively, I open my mouth, and stupidly, stupidly, _stupidly,_ reply with a quick, "yes?"

Is that the worst thing I've done in my life? Yes. Now she won't accept any of my calls or read my e-mails. I think I've mentioned that before, but it bears repeating.

I've gotta go now. My nuked up Chinese – for one – is ready. Going to enjoy one last meal before sticking my head in the oven.

John.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**Subject: **Well, what did you expect?

--

Did you really think the situation could be salvaged after you claimed to be Seb Freelancer?

Honestly, John, you lied to her. Pure and simple. You led her on. You made her believe you were someone you weren't. If you're holding a pity party, set the table for one. Although, if you have sweet and sour pork at the party, save some for me.

Look, pull yourself together, man. There are plenty more fish in the sea and all that.

By the way, you can't stick your head in the oven. It's electric. The worst that can happen is that you'll bake yourself. Now _that _would be the stupidest thing you've ever done.

Scott.

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From:** Human Resources (humanresourcesbot_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Late Notice

--

Dear **Ms. Mackenzie**

This is to inform you of your **45th **late note this year. You were **210 **minutes late today. Please note that working hours at New York Editor Enterprise begin at 9 AM, and that every employee is expected to 'swipe in' promptly.

Consistent lateness could also be interpreted as a symptom of:

- Sleep deprivation

- Depression

- Alcohol dependency

- Unstable mental disposition

- Lack of organisational skills.

A copy of this e-mail has been sent automatically to your boss, **G. Sanchez**, and will be placed in your personal profile, which will be reviewed at your next employee evaluation assessment. Subsequent late notices can result in suspension or dismissal from New York Editor Enterprise.

Sincerely,

Human Resources

New York Editor Enterprise- New York's Number One Journalistic and Publishing Enterprise.

_This is an automated e-mail. Please do not reply to this e-mail. If you wish to reply, please do so through the appropriate channels via your Human Resources representative._

_

* * *

_

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Where are you?

--

Jade, just because you are upset and angry about last night, it is no excuse to not turn up to work.

I'm trying to keep the boss occupied in vain hope that he won't notice your absence, but Greg is spitting bullets.

Seriously, get in here now. Otherwise you might just be out of a job.

Lara.

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Greg Sanchez (gsanchez_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Get in here now!

--

If you want to keep your job, Mackenzie, you'd better materialize in front of me in five minutes! That's more than ample time, considering you're late as it is.

It might have escaped your notice, but I am _trying _to run a newspaper here. Trying, being the operative word, since I have to put up with incompetent journalists who can't get to work on time!

I'm still expecting a column from you on my desk by 5pm. No excuses.

Greg.

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **(spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **Please, just hear me out,

--

Or read me out, as the case may be.

Jade, I am so sorry about this. I never meant for it to turn out this way. Please, just give me a chance to explain.

John.

* * *

**To: **IT Department (techspothelp_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Block Emails from Person Listed Below

--

To whom this may concern,

Please block all incoming messages from the email address listed here; **spacecase_fms. com.**

This address is an unsafe sender and could result in potentially harmful viruses attacking the paper's network.

Thank you for your attention to this matter.

Jade Mackenzie.

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Human Resources (humanrescourcesbot_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Inappropriate use of email access

--

Dear **Ms. Mackenzie,**

This is a note to inform you of your misuse of the NY Editor's **email usage** in accordance to the **Staff Contract**. To inform the IT Department to block a particular sender, you must use the appropriate channels, through your human resources representative, **Angie So. **

A copy of this email has been sent automatically to your boss, **G. Sanchez, **and will be placed in your personal profile, which will be reviewed at your next employee evaluation assessment. Subsequent notifications of this nature can result in suspension or dismissal from New York Editor Enterprise.

Sincerely,

Human Resources

New York Editor Enterprise- New York's Number One Journalistic and Publishing Enterprise.

_This is an automated e-mail. Please do not reply to this e-mail. If you wish to reply, please do so through the appropriate channels via your Human Resources representative._

_

* * *

_

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Tin-Tin Kyrano (sweet-sweet_fms. com)

**Subject: **You Tracy boys…

--

Honestly, John, I leave you alone for a few weeks and your world turns upside down!

Don't ask me how I know; what matters is that I do. Now, together, you and I have to work on a plan so you can win your mystery girl back.

I have a few ideas, but first I need to know what you did to upset her.

Tin.

* * *

**To: **Greg Sanchez (gsanchez_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject:** Jeez, I'm late one time in the past couple of weeks

--

And you're jumping down my throat!

I think you should cut me some slack, Greg, considering I was researching a current lead I have for a story. Doesn't that take priority over showing up to work on time? Like you so aptly mentioned, you are trying to run a newspaper here.

Newspapers need stories. Which was what I was researching on.

You'll have your column by five or earlier. Count on it.

Jade.

* * *

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject:** There are plenty of fish in the sea, but...

--

I want that fish. Is there anything wrong with that, Scott? I want salmon instead of trout.

But, y'know, why should anything work out for me? I guess I'm destined to be a male spinster.

And, yes, I know I'm to blame for everything, but I'm trying to make things right. She could at least meet me halfway.

There's got to be a way of salvaging this. I just haven't found it yet.

John.

* * *

**To: **Tin-Tin Kyrano (sweet-sweet_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **What I've done

--

Tin-Tin, I did the worst possible thing. You'll detest me for it.

I pretended to be someone I'm not.

Isn't that the most despicable thing one can do?

But believe me, Tin-Tin, no-one is beating me up harder over this than I am.

I did the wrong thing and now I'm paying the price.

John.

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Greg Sanchez (gsanchez_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Your Column

--

It is past 5pm, Mackenzie. I suggest you invest in a watch if you want to be assured of your job security.

_Where is my column?!_

I'm warning you now; you are this close to keeping your job. You are also this close to being fired.

Just something for you to cut your teeth on. Now, _get me my column!_

G. Sanchez.

* * *

**To: **Greg Sanchez (gsanchez_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **The column

--

Boss, cool your jets. I kept my word.

The article was finished by four. I was ready to submit it to you, but you were busy yelling at the Art department. I went straight to the copy room, where I met the CEO of NY Editor. She gave the scoop her seal of approval, so it's going to appear in the first edition of the paper tomorrow.

Unless you intend to stop the presses. Which is not going to happen.

However, for your reading pleasure, I have pasted the item below.

_Forget 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire'; who wants to marry a billionaire?_

_(inc. pic of Tracy family outside company u have in rack)_

_Yes, you read that right, ladies. There is a billionaire bachelor just waiting to be snapped up._

_John Tracy, second eldest of the five sons of Jeff Tracy, has admitted to a close friend that he has now come to a point in his life where he would like to settle down._

_The twenty seven year old, who has managed to redefine the term 'eligible bachelor', seems to want to follow in his brother's footsteps and discover domestic bliss with one very special girl. _

"_It's time for me to move on into the next stage of my life," Tracy remarked to our source. "I've seen my brothers settle down with the love of their life, and how happy it made them. I've seen them start their own family and I know how fulfilled they feel. I'd like to experience that for myself with the love of my life."_

_When asked by our source if he had anyone special in mind, Tracy chuckled slightly and replied, "No comment."_

_After a few moments, he added, "Brunettes. I'm impartial to brunettes."_

_Interviews to find the perfect bride begin at 9am outside Tracy Industries. _

_So, girls, get on down there before the billionaire bachelor is blown away._

Whaddya think?

Jade.

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Greg Sanchez (gsanchez_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **No, I will not cool my jets

--

Mackenzie, get in my office and explain, in twenty five words or less, any suitable reason for me to not fire you.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Gordon Tracy (fishphase_fms. com)

**Subject: **You know,

--

Five is the ideal spot to see the masses of brunettes that have materialized in front of our head office. I don't even need to use the satellite's imaging system, there's that many.

Seriously, John, I knew you were desperate to have some fun while you were dirtside, but this has morphed from fun to just plain scary.

At least being 22,000 feet above Earth's atmosphere protects me from Dad's wrath. I'll bet you can't wait to relieve me from duty after that. It would be much appreciated. The solitary up here has allowed me to come up with some awesome pranks, even if I do say so myself.

Gordy.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Alan Tracy (speedfreak_fms. com)

**Subject:** The office

--

John, what the hell are you doing in New York? Every single channel is broadcasting the crowd outside Tracy Industries. You know Dad'll hate this. Since when have we been this… open, for want of a better word, to the media?

That's right; we haven't.

You are so screwed when you get back.

Alan

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Virgil Tracy (pianofinger_fms. com)

**Subject: **Congratulations,

--

You are the first Tracy to cause a successful gridlock without totalling your car, someone else's car or an inanimate object. You must feel so proud.

Listen, Dad'll blow a fuse when he finds out about this, but I'll try and see if I can smooth things over a bit so he's not that angry. Can't promise much, though. Sorry!

Virgil.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**Subject: **You've really done it this time

--

And people call you the smart one, John.

You need to do some serious excuse thinking before Dad contacts you. Or you could invite him to Planet John, which is where your brain has clearly been the past few weeks. I'm sure if he spends some time there, he'll understand what possessed you to go through with this hair-brained idea.

Just food for thought.

Scott.

* * *

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

Virgil Tracy (pianofingers_fms. com)

Gordon Tracy (fishphase_fms. com)

Alan Tracy (speedfreak_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **What are you four on about?

--

Have you taken part in any of Brains' experiments and are now suffering from adverse side effects? Based of the emails I've just received from the four of you, I'm inclined to believe that you have.

Seriously, though, _what_ are you guys referring to?

John.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (_tracyindustries. com)

**From: **Jeff Tracy (_tracyindustries. com)

**Cc: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **(no subject)

--

John, this is your father writing to you. You need to call me as soon as you get this email. We need to have a chat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**AN: Go on, say it. I am a bad person for leaving John and you in limbo for all this time. My sincerest apologies, time slipped out of my (lax) grasp and real life ended up compounding on top of other things and everything just blew out of control. As a result, I've cut a little bit out of the story, so this is the last chapter. It took several goes, but in the end, I was pretty happy with how it came out. I hope you enjoy it too. **

**Again, this is an un-betaed chapter, as it seemed, to me, a bit rude to fire of a chapter after months of not working on it. Consequently, all mistakes are mine, and mine alone. However, for majority of the story, I'd really like to thank Little Miss Bump for beta-reading. She is an amazing author, supportive beta-reader and a credit to this fandom. Without her, the story would not be what it is. **

Chapter Nine

**To: **Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

Virgil Tracy (pianofingers_fms. com)

Gordon Tracy (fishphase_fms. com)

Alan Tracy (speedfreak_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **What you four were on about

Thanks a lot, guys. I've just ended the most awkward conversation I've ever had in my entire life, such as it is, with our irate father. Want to know why it was so awkward?

Do you?

Well, I'll tell you anyway. It was so awkward because I _didn't know_ what on earth he was on about. It was only after hearing his strangled cry of, "Have you even _read_ the newspaper?" did things dawn on me. So, I hung up after he finished screaming at me, and flick through the pages until I find the offending article. All I can say is…

LIES! ALL LIES!

None of it is true! Except maybe the part about some of you settling down. And the fact that I'm impartial to brunettes.

Anyway, thanks so much for not looking out for me.

Scott, you really are a true believer in The Bro Code. That was sarcastic, by the way.

Virgil, I really thought you'd be the brother that had my back. I'm sorely disappointed in you.

Gordon, stop laughing. There is no humour in this. None whatsoever.

Alan, I'm sorry to say this, but you'll be closing all Tracy Industries related deals in the near future.

Well, that's it from me.

Signing off now,

John.

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Human Resources (humanresourcesbot_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Suspension Notice

Dear **Ms. Mackenzie,**

This email is to notify you of your** suspension**, lasting **three **working days. Your suspension begins **immediately, **and your pay will be blocked for the interval of the suspension.

Your suspension has been based upon **inappropriate conduct **at New York Editor Enterprises. A copy of this email has been automatically sent to your boss, **G. Sanchez, **and will be placed in your personal profile, which will be reviewed at your next employee evaluation assessment.

Subsequent suspensions may result in your dismissal from New York Editor Enterprise.

Sincerely,

Human Resources

New York Editor – New York's Number One Journalistic and Publishing Enterprise

_This is an automated email. Please do not reply to this email. If you wish to reply, please do so through the appropriate channels via your human resources representative.

* * *

_

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From:** Scott Tracy (flyboy101_fms. com)

**Subject: **The Bro Code

Hey, John, I am a true believer in The Bro Code. I imagine the rule you are referring to right now is, "bro's don't let bro's do stupid things."

Well, John, I tried. I repeatedly told you not to lie. I warned you that it would backfire on you. But did you listen to me?

No.

You steamrolled ahead with your stupid, half-brained plan and look at what happened.

Unsurprisingly, she found out and won't give you the time of day now. I can't really blame her. No-one likes being lied to. No-one _deserves _to be lied to. You know that. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

So, what's your next move?

Whatever it is, surely it can't screw things up even more. You've already hit rock bottom, so things can't get much worse.

Scott.

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Tin-Tin Kyrano (sweet-sweet_fms. com)

**Subject: **What have you been up to?

I don't respond to my emails instantly and you crash, burn and make headlines without me, John Tracy. I'm hurt I had to find out that you preferred brunettes through a newspaper article.

The big question is, why did you do what you did to warrant such attention?

You can tell me, I won't judge you. Too much.

Remember, John, a problem shared is a problem halved.

Tin-Tin.

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**Subject:** Girl, where do you think you're going?

You are this close to being suspended, Jade. Don't give Greg a reason to suspend you… permanently. In other words, fire you.

So you wrote one dodgy article. Just print a retraction, do your penance and the whole thing will be forgotten by the end of the month. Trust me on this. I speak from experience.

Lara

* * *

**To: **Tin-Tin Kyrano (sweet-sweet_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **A problem shared is a problem halved

As much as I would love to tell you, Tin, I can't. I have a bored meeting with Mr. Hikamoto in fifteen minutes. Speaking of that, I should probably be leaving the apartment to get to the bored room in time.

And, yes, I have intentionally misspelled 'board', just to convey my feelings towards this with clarity.

Talk to you later,

John.

* * *

**To: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Don't give them a reason to suspend you…

Lara, it's a bit late for that. I've already been suspended for three working days. I just got the e-mail as I logged into the network.

It's a shame; today's the first day I've come in on time for no reason in a long time.

Anyway, I'm looking forward to three days of no work. I could do with the break. It will give me time to sort through my muddled thoughts. Probably going to catch a cab back to my apartment and chill for the rest of the day.

I'll see you on Friday.

Jade

* * *

**To: **Tin-Tin Kyrano (sweet-sweet_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject:** Talking to you later…

Figured I'd take you up on your offer now, Tin. Plus, e-mailing this from my phone will give the illusion that I'm busy and can't see the other people goggling at me.

You wanted to know why I followed through with this half – brained plan, Tin? Someone was blackmailing me. It doesn't matter who was, and it doesn't matter why. What matters is that he was. Or still is. I don't really know where I stand in this now.

Anyway, he asked me to do him a favor, which led to me claiming to be someone I'm not. As I was pretending to be him, the girl that wrote the article found out the truth. It mightn't have been so bad if I hadn't, and I quote, "led her on," but I did.

Now she, understandably, thinks I'm the most despicable person on the planet and wants nothing to do with me. If only I could just talk and explain things to Jade, I'm sure she'd understand. Maybe not forgive me, but at least…

Oh, this is not good, Tin. Get the guys on standby; I have a feeling a rescue call will be coming in soon for an MVA. Going to see how I can help out.

John.

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **If you get this message…

Jade, if you get this, please send me a quick email to tell me you're okay. We've just heard about the pile-up on the corner of Madison and 59th. International Rescue's also been called out to help rescue the occupants of the cars and taxis at the bottom of the metal sandwich to reduce the fatality rate.

Everyone at work has tried ringing you already, so I am resorting to your Blackberry again. Let us know you're okay ASAP.

Lara

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Gordon Tracy (fishphase_fms. com)

**Subject: **FYI – Rescue in New York

John! I'm hoping you'll pick this up on your watch, so here goes.

Get down to 59th and Madison right now! Multi – vehicular accident occurred about half and hour ago. Scott and Virg were called in. They may need your help, so get there pronto.

Gordon.

* * *

**To: **Lara Sadlinsokov (lsadlinsokov_nyeditor. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **I got the message

Don't worry about me. The hospital has finally passed a full bill of health and I am free to go.

You'll never guess who pulled me out. Go on, guess.

John Tracy.

Yes. _Him. _

It must be some sort of cosmic karma. Of all the people who could pull me out of a heap of mangled scrap metal, it had to be him. It wasn't even a member of International Rescue. Although, they did seem to know him. They were even teasing him over the article. Maybe he's been rescued by them before. I don't know - the possibilities are endless.

Just my luck he pulled me out; I'm told the guys from International Rescue are extremely handsome. I would have loved to have seen them in the flesh.

I'm gonna go, the doctor said to get lots of rest, just in case.

Jade

PS. After my near tango with death, does my suspension still stand?

* * *

**To: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**From: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**Subject: **Thank you

Dear John,

Thank you for pulling me out today. Without you, I'd have probably been stuck, buried for longer until International Rescue pried me out.

Also, I'm truly sorry about writing the article. It wasn't fair, and as soon as I'm back at work, I'm going to be printing a retraction.

Jade.

* * *

**To: **Tin-Tin Kyrano (sweet-sweet_fms. com)

**From: **John Tracy (spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **Break through!

Success! She's talking to me again! She may not have forgiven me, but she's talking to me. There's such a wonderful feeling inside of me, Tin-Tin. It's like the light at the end of a dark, dark tunnel, if you'll excuse the cliché.

Now, I'm in with a chance to make things right.

If she'll let me.

Do you think I can make things right with her, Tin? In all honesty, I think I can. I just have to play my cards right. This time, I'm going in with a plan. I'm not crossing my fingers and hoping everything works out for the best. I mean, after everything that has happened, what's the worst that can happen?

I'll let you know how everything pans out later.

John

* * *

**To: **Jade Mackenzie (jmackenzie_nyeditor. com)

**From: **(spacecase_fms. com)

**Subject: **You're Welcome

Jade, there's no reason to thank me for pulling you out. Any other person would have done the same thing if I wasn't there. I'm just glad I could pull you out before you were crushed under the weight of the pile – up.

Jade, I know what I did was wrong, and I know you didn't deserve it. Even though it seems inadequate, I really, truly am deeply sorry for what I did. It wasn't right, or fair, for me to trick you into thinking I was someone else. If there was some way of winding back time to erase mistakes that would be the first thing I'd do. Unfortunately, I can't. I can't turn back time. I can't take back what I've done, no matter how much I want to.

So I have a different idea. I suggest we start over. A fresh slate. Right from scratch. I'll get to know you again, and you'll get to know me. The real me, not an impersonation. On that note, I'd really enjoy going out for a get – to – know – you coffee sometime.

Hoping to hear from you soon,

John.


End file.
